N.e.s.t
Following the disbanding of Sector Seven, the Non-biological Extraterrestrial Species Treaty (NEST) was set up under William Lennox to create a combined Human/Autobot defense force against Decepticons. Under the classified Alien/Autobot Cooperation Act, the Autobots share intelligence and personnel with the US, but not their advanced weaponry. NEST is given marching orders from the Pentagon, specifically the US Chairman of the Joint Chiefs of Staff (Morshower in 2008-9). Despite this and its American origins, it expanded early on to include armed forces from other nations such as the United Kingdom and is allowed access to foreign territory. Fiction IDW Transformers movie comics Approximately one month after the events in Mission City, Sector Seven inadvertently reactivated the Decepticon Wreckage and simultaneously attracted the attention of Starscream, and the subsequent battle leveled Sector Seven's Nevada bunker, costing dozens of lives. Secretary of Defense Keller immediately terminated the clandestine group's operations upon learning of the incident. In the aftermath, Captain Lennox tried to convince his dubious and hostile superiors at the Pentagon that the Autobots were indeed trustworthy and would be a valuable asset. His superiors impressed upon him that in order for the military to provide full disclosure, the Autobots must cooperate fully, and that the unit was Lennox's responsibility now. After the burial-at-sea of Jazz, Optimus Prime and Lennox agreed that for the protection of their mutual homeworld, they must trust each other and work together as a single team. Sometime later, the newly formed NEST command commenced training at the military base on Diego Garcia. Alliance #3 NEST had a baptism of fire against the Decepticon scouts Swindle and Dead End in San Francisco: the mission was successful although Lennox was criticized for allowing the Autobots to transform on the Golden Gate Bridge. NEST expanded to a multinational force and began taking on Decepticon agents across Earth: Fracture and Overcast were destroyed in Europe, while Dropkick and Incinerator were defeated in Florida. NEST's victories were tempered with the ultimate sacrifice, such as when Salani died battling Jetstorm. When Bumblebee redeployed back to the 'States as Sam Witwicky's guardian, NEST received a much-needed boost in Transformers ranks when Sideswipe, Arcee, Skids and Mudflap came to Earth. This joy was short-lived, however: the Decepticon Demolishor had been sighted in Shanghai, China. Alliance #4 ''The Veiled Threat'' The events of The Veiled Threat take place during IDW Publishing's Alliance comic.As Starscream was spotted in Zambia, gaining control over local rebel groups by using his internal synthesizers to create gold coins, NEST was deployed to the Zambezi River to battle Dropkick, Macerator, and Payload. Beachbreak was killed by Starscream while helping Optimus Prime not fall to his death at Victoria Falls. Starscream's Decepticons attempted to destroy a series of dams, but Prime killed Macerator, while Payload was drowned when the humans entered the dam and opened the flood gates. Epps, Russian scientist Petr Andronov, Longarm and Knockout went to Peru, while Lennox, Kaminari Ishihara, Prime, Ironhide, and Salvage arrived in the Western Australian Outback. Epps' team fought off Ruination and Blademaster, while Lennox's group encountered Kickback, Tread and Trample. Before dying, Kickback revealed he was part of a Decepticon faction not under Starscream's command, which were trying to gather enough energy to revive Megatron. At Diego Garcia, a small crab Decepticon infiltrated the base and hacked into the NEST computers before sneaking back into the sea. Despite the break-in, the NEST team continued their usual business, hunting another Swindle and Deadend in Rome. Unexpectedly, Starscream challenged Prime to single combat inside the Coliseum. There, Prime fell through a trap door to a subway tunnel extension and into a strong set of restraints arranged by Italian criminal Bruno Carrera - who was promised rule of Europe once Starscream conquered Earth - where he was attacked by Barricade. The humans rescued Prime though, and Barricade and Starscream fled. The Veiled Threat Titan Magazines Revenge of the Fallen comics NEST have a centralised NEST Server. Target coordinates so any nearby forces can get the necessary data. Head in the Clouds NEST have a secret base in a hangar at Edwards Air Force Base, California, which both monitors for Decepticons and possesses a rapid-reaction strike team for missions on US soil. Ironhide was the commanding officer there, with Sergeant Dundee as the strike team's leader. At least five people monitor and handle the computer side of things, and like the Diego Garcia base, they work on a raised platform on wheels. Learning Curve A Regional Command base exists in Wyoming. Turnabout A second California base is at Andrews Air Force Base Culture Shock, and an armoury is hidden in the Alamo. Rules of Engagement An overseas base, labelled as forward operations, exists in Scotland's Orkney Islands, overseen by Sideswipe. It contains a training facility for Autobots, but does not appear heavily staffed. New Tricks Another overseas base, a prison for captured Decepticons, was located in Bloemfontein, South Africa. Inside Out! A NEST Ops base for Canada is located in CFB Comox, Vancouver Island Head in the Clouds and a north Russian base is located in the Arkhangelskaya Oblast. Divided Loyalties Optimus was absent for a while, off in Australia on NEST business. Reversal of Fortune The California NEST team went to Las Vegas to intercept and capture Grindor. They came close, disabling him with electrified cables and almost anchoring him to the ground, only for Skids and Mudflap to muck it up. Learning Curve Later, when the twins were at Diego Garcia, the Decepticon Sideways was captured in Australia. Optimus Prime returned to Diego Garcia with this prisoner, but Sideways was freed when Scorponok attacked the island. Since the villain shouldn't have gotten that close without being spotted (there's an ocean in the way!), it was clear NEST's security had been compromised. Reversal of Fortune Later, the Wyoming base detected the battle between the twins and Ransack. Turnabout Even later than that, after that whole Fallen thing (see below), NEST attempted to lure a motorbike Decepticon out of traffic in Los Angeles and into a trap. Unfortunately, Jolt fubar-ed the mission and while the target was captured, the damage was extensive. This made Theodore Galloway very happy, as it was a new excuse to get NEST shut down. Two days after that, NEST's Watch-Seven called for help from Andrews Air Force Base, reporting an unknown Cybertronian attacker and requesting back-up. Culture Shock Some time after, NEST forces responded to an attempted break-in at the Alamo armoury. Rules of Engagement Bludgeon would go on to cause a jailbreak in South Africa, overpowering the Autobot guards; NEST had to let Bludgeon's Decepticons leave to prevent civilian deaths. Inside Out! Following his escape, NEST forces have seen action against his militia and unrelated Decepticons in Canada, Head in the Clouds, the North Atlantic Making Waves, Egypt Turn and Burn, and Peru The Kingdom of Starscream. After they were seen to retreat in South Africa, however, NEST's standing has been low in the eyes of the world. Turn and Burn An ongoing NEST mission is to locate all the Seekers on Earth. Bring Me the Head of Optimus Prime ''Revenge of the Fallen'' movie NEST arrived in Shanghai with a cover story provided by the Chinese government that they were cleaning up a toxic spill in the industrial area. In reality, the Autobot-human military alliance was hunting the sixth group of Decepticon infiltrators detected in the past eight months, with the hopes of cleanly taking out the enemy without members of the public witnessing the secret war. Unfortunately, the Decepticons, Demolishor and Sideways, wrecked a significant portion of Shanghai before they were defeated by Sideswipe and Optimus Prime. Returning to their base at Diego Garcia, Lennox and Optimus met Theodore Galloway, who was appointed their new Director by the President of the United States, and held a video conference with General Morshower. Galloway noted President Obama's serious concerns at the destruction during the Shanghai battle, and voiced his opinion that the Decepticons only remained because the Autobots did. Optimus said that if the Autobots were asked to leave, they would do so, but asked Galloway to pass on a message to the President: what if the Autobots leave, and the humans are wrong? Little did they know, Soundwave was listening in on their conversation, overhearing details such as Megatron's location in the Laurentian Abyss, and the last AllSpark fragment in storage at Diego Garcia. Ravage was deployed to steal the fragment, which Scalpel used to revive their leader. The reborn Megatron went after Sam Witwicky, and Optimus Prime died protecting him. Following Optimus' death, the Decepticons arrived in greater numbers during bolder attacks under the leadership of Megatron's master, The Fallen, with the promise of more if the humans did not turn Sam over to the Decepticons. Galloway ordered the termination of NEST and that the Autobots retreat to Diego Garcia. But Seymour Simmons contacted Lennox, revealing he had travelled to Egypt with Sam to unravel the Decepticons' plot, and that they should bring Optimus Prime's body, as the boy had a plan to resurrect him. Lennox managed to get the information to General Morshower, who managed to arrange assets to be positioned accordingly. During their supposed flight to Diego Garcia, Lennox had the pilots divert to Egypt and then fake engine trouble so Galloway would be forced to parachute off the plane, so they could land outside the pyramids instead. Once they set up, Starscream performed a flyby and released an electromagnetic pulse, disabling communications, while Soundwave knocked out the United States military satellite coverage. Once communications were out, Megatron ordered the Decepticons to attack, with a small force landing to engage NEST. Suspecting something was wrong, Morshower ordered a UAV deployed to observe what was going on, while Simmons was able to use a radio from a Jordanian helicopter to request backup from the nearby [http://tfwiki.net/wiki/United_States_Navy#U.S.S._John_C._Stennis_.28CVN-74.29 U.S.S. John C. Stennis' battle group]. Once the UAV confirmed the battle was going on, Morshower deployed all available assets to the region. On the ground, NEST fought a desperate struggle to hold off the Decepticons, until Sam arrived with the Matrix of Leadership. Once again in contact with the military, Sergeant Epps ordered in an airstrike, which managed to destroy most of the Decepticon forces. Megatron survived the strike, and killed Sam, but something managed to revive him, and he restored Optimus to life. With the Autobot leader functioning again, NEST watched as he combined with Jetfire and subsequently defeated The Fallen. Revenge of the Fallen IDW Post Revenge of the Fallen comics ''Dark of the Moon'' movie Following the defeat of the Fallen, NEST began deploying Energon detectors around the globe. With a distinct lack of Decepticons to fight, they began to get involved in policing human affairs, such as illegal nuclear facilities. A lead from Alexi Voskhod sent Colonel Lennox's team to the abandoned Chernobyl Nuclear Power Plant in the Ukraine to investigate an alien technology. Little did they know that Laserbeak was leading them to a trap, and as they journeyed deeper in the facility, they were ambushed by Shockwave and Driller. The Decepticons were then overpowered by Optimus Prime. They returned to their secret base disguised as the "Department of Health and Human Services" in Washington, D.C., where Autobot and human members alike trained to take down Decepticons. Director Charlotte Mearing interrogated Optimus, who seemed to be in a "bad mood" due to humans not telling the Autobots about the concealed technology for the past few years. She introduced two of NASA's founding associates and astronaut Buzz Aldrin and explained that the space race began after a spacecraft crash-landed on the Moon. With the new knowledge, Optimus retrieved Sentinel Prime and five Pillars from the crashed Ark. While they were still preparing to revive Sentinel, Sam Witwicky and Carly Spencer arrived at the gate. Though the pair were stopped by the guards, Bumblebee let them in. Sam passed on information he had gained about the Decepticon involvement in the space race. Optimus revived Sentinel, who explained to Mearing that the Pillars were a transportation device. Though Sam was keen to contribute further, Mearing told him that NEST was for soldiers. With the help of Seymour Simmons, Sam discovered that the Decepticons were after Sentinel, and NEST HQ went on alert. As a battle in the highway raged, and the Autobots returned to the NEST headquarters, Sentinel announced he had made a deal with Megatron, and terminated Ironhide. He followed that up by trashing NEST HQ and taking the Pillars. Retreating to the safety of the Pentagon, the NEST forces received an encrypted audio code, demanding Optimus's Autobots be expelled from Earth. Following the apparent destruction of the Xantium, Sam and Epps picked up some former NEST soldiers and went to Chicago, which had been conquered by the Decepticons and became a barren wasteland. As they were attacked by Decepticon fighters, Optimus and the Autobots rescued them from the attack, having survived the Xantium destruction. Meanwhile, Lennox and his team decided to wingsuit into the city to destroy the Control Pillar in one of the skyscrapers. After a hazardous landing, Lennox's team rendezvoused with Epps's team and began a counterattack on the Decepticon forces, using snipers and charges to aid the Autobots in their battle. They also called in tomahawk missiles to shoot down the Decepticon fighters and give Optimus cover as he fought Sentinel Prime. In the end, the NEST forces stood triumphant. Dark of the Moon ''Classified'' novels Following the events at Hawthorne Army Depot, General Marcus and his men joined NEST and set up a NEST Rapid Response Base at Nellis Air Force Base. Kevin Bowman also joined NEST, though as a civilian and a twelve-year-old, he wasn't allowed to carry guns. Battle Mountain ''Age of Extinction'' movie In the aftermath of Chicago, public opinion against all Transformers grew considerably. As such, the United States government terminated all joint programs between humans and Autobots, presumably including NEST. Age of Extinction (film) Games ''Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen'' - The Game Xbox 360/Sony PS3/PC Autobot campaign In the Autobot campaign, before you do a specific mission, Epps will give you what you need to do, and how many Decepticons there are. Decepticon campaign The Decepticon campaign. Soundwave will hack into the NEST satellite to tell which Autobot to destroy. Starscream Showdown NEST attempted to stop Starscream from...doing something in the desert. Starscream Showdown Revenge of the Fallen (mobile game) The Decepticons attacked NEST HQ as a diversion while The Fallen resurrected Megatron. Starscream attempted to get to the sub-level's central core, but Bumblebee beat him there and locked him out. Later on, NEST forces in Egypt were taken prisoner by Megatron along with Bumblebee. Revenge of the Fallen (Glu) Known members Humans *Major Altitude *Petr Andronov *Burke *Collier *Sergeant Cooke *Sergeant Detour *Dundee *Hardcore Eddie *Robert Epps *Baby Face *Captain Fraser *Graham *Hooch *Janson *Kaminari Ishihara *Klammer *Leitch *Chief Lindsay *Marc L *Mongo *William Lennox *General Marcus *Marks *Salani *Stone *All those who complete the NEST missions [1] Autobots *Arcee *Armorhide *Beachbreak *Beachcomber *Blazemaster *Brawn *Breakaway *Bumblebee *Chromia *Dune Runner *Elita-1 *Evac *Gears *Ironhide *Jolt *Knock Out *Longarm *Mirage *Mudflap *Optimus Prime *Ratchet *Reverb *Rollbar *Salvage *Scattorshot *Sideswipe *Skids *Slap Dash *Smokescreen *Springer *Stratosphere *Wheeljack *Wideload Countries involved *United States *United Kingdom *China *Canada *South Africa *Japan *Russia *Egypt *Australia *Argentina *Peru *Zambia *Italy *France *United Nations (after the ROTF) Notes *What NEST stands for was not mentioned in either the Revenge of the Fallen or Dark of the Moon films. Different meanings for the acronym have been offered by different sources; as of 2012, the term "Non-biological Extraterrestrial Species Treaty", which originally appeared without a hyphen in the storybook The Last Prime, appears to have won out in fiction, appearing in IDW's various [http://tfwiki.net/wiki/Dark_of_the_Moon_(comics) Dark of the Moon comics], the Transformers Classified novel series and Transformers: The Ride – 3D, and so we have used it at the head of this article. Other terms used over time have included "Nonbiological Extraterresential Species Team" on an LG promotional tie-in website, and the particularly clunk-tacular "Networked Elements: Supporters and Transformers", which appeared in The Veiled Threat and later saw use on Hasbro and Takara's websites. *NEST troopers appeared on Cover B of the Revenge of the Fallen prequel comic "Alliance #2" , but were nowhere to be seen in the story inside. This is because most of the covers illustrated by Revenge concept artist Josh Nizzi were meant to allude to scenes or situations in the actual Revenge of the Fallen movie itself. *The native population of Diego Garcia were [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Depopulation_of_Diego_Garcia expelled] from the island to make way for the joint United Kingdom/United States military bases. The Autobots are led by Optimus Prime, who believes freedom is the right of all sentient beings. Err... *There is a real US Government agency known as NEST. The Nuclear Emergency Support Team. Of course, it could just be a cover for joint operations with alien robots. Toxic spill, indeed... *The United Kingdom, South Africa, Canada, Japan, and Russia The Veiled Threat have contributed tech guys, soldiers, and bases; China, Egypt, Australia Reversal of Fortune, Argentina Tales of the Fallen issue 2, Peru, Italy, and Zambia The Veiled Threat may be part of it, or may just be allowing NEST to enter their territory. *While the spin-off media presents NEST as a multinational force and Revenge of the Fallen does show them operating abroad and with foreign soldiers, in the film itself NEST is presented as being under the direct control of the United States of America. (That can't make China and Russia happy...) *The Revenge of the Fallen toyline's Voyager class Ironhide toy features a different NEST symbol on his alt-mode doors; a white Autobot symbol wearing a red beret set within a United Nations-styled logo, with 'special program' written underneath. Meanwhile, Scout class Dune Runner features a NEST symbol with the Autobot sigil and a downward pointing broadsword (from a NEST special forces patch) replacing the cow's skull. Fast Action Battlers Ironhide has the same sword symbol as Dune Runner. Yet more toys have the globe-and-Autobot insignia shown above. NEST must have a lot of bored designers on staff. **These alternate logos don't usually appear in the fiction. Exceptions include the Global Alliance logo on CFB Comox in a Titan comic. *The Polish name for NEST ("GNIAZDO", meaning "nest" in Polish) probably comes from the translators not realizing that NEST was actually an acronym. role in the series its still the same and is also one of the military groups made by the earth fairies and transformers who went to earth Category:Heroes Category:Groups Category:Allies Category:Earth Category:Tir nan og